


Vogue

by Fayzena



Series: Earthly Pleasures [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Aliens, Costumes, Empire, Family, Famous, Fantasy, Fashion Show, Gen, Hollywood, Immortal, Immortals, Jenner - Freeform, Jenners, Kardashian, Kardashians, Lady - Freeform, Lord, Model, Models, NY - Freeform, NYC, New York, New York City, New York Fashion Week, One Shot, One-Shot, Outer Space, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Series, Vampires, Werewolf, alien - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, nyfw, scifi, space, space travel, style, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayzena/pseuds/Fayzena
Summary: In which the Abrasaxes take on New York Fashion Week (or maybe it takes on them).
Relationships: Balem Abrasax & Jupiter Jones, Balem Abrasax & Seraphi Abrasax, Jupiter Jones & Caine Wise, Kalique Abrasax & Jupiter Jones, Kalique Abrasax & Seraphi Abrasax, Seraphi Abrasax & Caine Wise, Seraphi Abrasax & Titus Abrasax, Titus Abrasax & Jupiter Jones
Series: Earthly Pleasures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754218
Kudos: 10





	Vogue

**Author's Note:**

> First in my Jupiter Ascending one shot series, “Earthly Pleasures”. 
> 
> I am so excited about this project and hope that you all enjoy. Please comment if you do, or if you have any prompts you’d like me to write about!

“Act as eccentric as you please. We won’t stand out much amongst this crowd, and any off-planet habits will be viewed merely as frivolities of the rich or an expression of avant-garde.” Jupiter Jones, or Queen Seraphi Abrasax as she was more commonly going by these days, instructed her primaries.

The at times dysfunctional quasi-immortal family of four was currently en-route to their first outing on Earth, now under Seraphi’s protection. Apparently, a recurrence was more than merely another individual being born with the same gene pattern; as the recurrence gained awareness of the truth of their existence, memories of their past life would gradually emerge and blend with their present ones, causing the two personalities to combine. So Jupiter Jones, an undocumented girl from Chicago, broke free of the limitations placed on her by circumstance, and evolved. As Seraphi Abrasax nothing tied her to the poor immigrant girl born in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. She was queen, though a benevolent queen, of the entire freaking planet! And if she chose to turn a blind eye to the Harvests happening on the rest of the Abrasaxes’ vast portfolio of planets, well that was her prerogative. Earth was safe and Seraphi’s influence on her consciousness was more than satisfied with that concession.

Plus, RegeneX truly did wonders for the skin, and you can't look anything less than glowing at New York Fashion Week after all.

“I had the Keepers pull some strings. Apparently one of them is disguised as a UNICEF board member and met Anna Wintour at a gala.”

“This Anna Wintour,” her youngest, currently dressed in a matte black suit with a shimmering silver cape draped over one shoulder and jewelry covering nearly every inch of bare skin on his neck and hands, leaned forward, “She is a designer?”

“Not quite,” Seraphi explained to her son, “She’s editor-in-chief of Vogue, an iconic fashion magazine. Anna Wintour is effectively the most influential person in the industry on Earth.”

* * *

Four Royal Guards, Caine and Spinner amongst them, exited the limousine and surrounded them as they made their way to the show’s venue. The path was lined with photographers and paparazzi, and two security guards stood at the door, checking invitations and keeping the winding line of non-famous Terrsies attempting to get in, in check. Their appearance ignited a barrage of clicking cameras even though they weren’t technically famous on the planet — their outfits made sure of that much.

Seraphi turned her neck slightly towards her children, “I can guarantee you we’ll make all of the gossip rags tomorrow. They don’t know who we are, but we have their attention.”

“No doubt about that, Mother. We’re the most interesting thing to happen here since Earth’s seeding.” Balem, garbed in his patent-high necked caped suit, this one a heavy velvet with iridescent gold filigree, made his disdain of Terrsies known.

Kalique quirked her lips, “Well I think the whole affair is rather darling, Mother. A wonderful opportunity for inspiration to pass on to our seamstresses.” She was wrapped in a short periwinkle dress that looked to be constructed of scales, her hair wrapped up in an intricate series of braids intertwined with opalescent pearls.

“We’ll outshine the designs on the runway, but is that not the goal?” Seraphi laughed. The queen was replescent in a nearly-translucent off the shoulder gown of rainbow tulle, a cutout showing off her abdomen, and her legs on full display. A headband of black diamonds shimmered on the curls of her hair, styled half-up-half down.

Caine walked around and ahead of the group as they neared the entrance, speaking to the guards who barely picked up their eyes from the clip-boarded lists they were holding. “Names?”

“Her Majesty, Queen Seraphi of the House of Abrasax, with Lords Balem and Titus Abrasax, and Lady Kalique Abrasax,” the lycantant announced.

Both security guards quickly jerked their heads up, taking in the group of four elaborately dressed royals before them, then quickly flicking their gazes to the intimidating team of guards.

“Of-of course, Your Majesty.” Hands shaking, one of them checked them off on the list and moved off to the side, “Welcome to the opening night of New York Fashion Week. An usher will escort you to your seats once inside.”

The family quickly passed through, Titus finally wording what all of them were thinking. “That’s what Terrsies call security? Pathetic.”

* * *

They are swiftly seated in the front row by an equally shocked usher stuck between stammering over their titles and their outfits, leaving the Royal Guards to station themselves around the room. The family quickly arrange themselves and Seraphi’s two youngest dove into a stringent critique of the other attendees as she looked on fondly.

“—and that suit? It’s so plain I wouldn’t wear it when alone in my alcazar,” Titus sneered.

Her daughter tittered. “Look at the woman he’s with. Somehow she’s even worse! I wouldn’t even dress my splices in it.”

Balem, well he continued to look like he would rather be deathlanded, but suffered through valiantly.

Their banter was interrupted when Seraphi was jostled to the side, bumping into Balem on her right. She could tell that her son was about to tell off whoever dared to push her, but raised her hand to stop him. Turning, she allowed her every word to drip with royal superiority, “Excuse you.”

The platinum blonde woman now seated to her left, wearing a short pink dress made out of tassels, seemed first shocked and then offended at Seraphi’s tone of disdain. “What! Do you know who I am?”

“No, and frankly I don’t care.” Her children and the tattooed man sitting next to the blonde all tuned into the argument beginning before them, riveted.

“I’m Kylie Jenner, fashion influencer and the youngest billionaire on the planet. I’m sure you’ve heard of me, or seen me on Instagram,” she stated, as if expecting Seraphi to be impressed.

Balem was apparently done putting up with Terrsies, “Watch your tone, Terrsie. You are addressing Queen Seraphi of the House of Abrasax!”

“Are you a rapper or something? Because I haven’t heard of you.”

“No,” Seraphi laughed mockingly. “Merely Queen of this planet and most of the Universe as you know it.”

“Seriously, you like to pretend you’re an alien or something? Think arguing with me will get you fifteen minutes in the spotlight.”

Seraphi spotted Caine nearly blending in with a wall across the catwalk, and called him over with a flick of her fingers. “Or something.” She turned to look at the wolf-splice and her children. “I think it's far past the time for Earthlings to know how inconsequential they truly are. Little upstarts have started to think far too much of themselves. Let’s show them what truly dwells outside of the ignorant, underdeveloped bubble of their planet.”

Smug smirks all around from her children, “Caine, if you would.”

And so, Earth got its first view of Skyjacker wings, most of the audience just about fainted, Kylie Jenner did faint, and the first show of New York Fashion Week was nearly ruined. 

The gossip rags would have a lot of fun tomorrow.


End file.
